


What the Fuck, Bill?

by stay_inlove



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stay_inlove/pseuds/stay_inlove
Summary: Bill Denbrough has made movies about the Losers when they were younger, and Richie is excited to see the second part to the story that actually ended when they were fourteen. Eddie doesn't think it's a great idea, but Richie wants to see how Bill showed Eddie and Richie's love confession.It was a terrible idea.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Reddie - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	What the Fuck, Bill?

Richie had thought Bill was kidding when he told them the idea. He had literally laughed out loud. It was stupid. Nobody would want to watch a movie about a killer clown from another world that killed a bunch of kids. Especially since it was a million years ago and they had won when they were children. 

And then the first movie came out. 

Richie was on tour with Eddie when the premiere was so he hadn’t been able to see it, but all of his interviews and fan questions had been about that movie. Mostly asking if Bill had gotten his permission. He couldn’t quite remember if he had or not but he knew he had been really drunk, so he probably had. Bill was framing it as a fake story, something they had played as kids, but it was true. Richie had the scar on his hand to prove it. He showed a bunch of the interviewers and informed them that they had made a stupid pact to never leave each other’s sides, but he didn’t say the clown thing was real. He knew everyone would think he was crazy. 

It did add a whole other layer to his relationship with Eddie, seeing it from the perspective of one of their closest friends. Richie knew he was annoying, but he didn’t realize exactly how annoying. And the fact that Eddie had still married him was beyond him. 

Then Bill announced he was making a second movie, and Richie knew they had to go to the premiere. It wasn’t even just that they had killed the clown when they were children and this was wholly unnecessary, but he was interested to see when Bill would have he and Eddie get together. They were fourteen in the first movie, and when they killed the clown, and they had gotten together a little bit after high school. Since this was set twenty-seven years later, he was wondering if Bill would make it so they had been together the whole time or were going to get together when they finally killed the clown. 

“Hey, are you sure we should go?” Eddie had asked nervously as they were getting ready, and Richie had looked at him with his eyebrows furrowed. 

“What are you talking about?” Richie had asked, moving to Eddie’s side to fix his tie. “Come on, we haven’t been in the public eye for half a year, it’ll be nice to show people I still love your cute little face.” He had pinched Eddie’s cheek and Eddie had slapped his hand away, frowning. 

“I just- you know Bill’s endings,” Eddie had mumbled, sighing softly. “I don’t know. I just have a bad feeling about this.” 

“Come on, even Stan Urine is going, we have to go,” Richie had kissed Eddie’s nose as Eddie protested calling Stan by that nickname, and that had been the end of it. 

Now, they were in the theater, and they were at the last scene. Bill had already killed off Stan, who had been extremely angry and wasn’t saying anything, and Richie’s eyes were wide, hand gripping Eddie’s tightly, as Eddie was stabbed through the chest.  
Richie squeezed his eyes shut. He felt Beverly grab his hand and he held tightly to her and Eddie both, heart racing in his chest. He didn’t want to see this. He didn’t want this to happen. He couldn’t watch this happen. He finally opened his eyes when he heard the person playing Eddie start speaking. 

“Hey, Richie, I have something to tell you.” 

Richie felt his eyes filling with tears and his nails dug into Eddie’s hand. One of Eddie’s hands moved to his bicep and squeezed tightly, his head moving to rest on Richie’s shoulder. 

“What- What is it?” 

Richie braced himself, his heart pounding, waiting for the words he could feel were coming. He pressed his head against Eddie’s head, trembling. There was a long pause and then:

“I fucked your mom.” 

“Are you shitting me?” Stan said, out loud, and Richie just stared at the screen, eyes wide. 

He watched the scene where they bullied Pennywise to death in shock, flinching when his character left Eddie lying on the ground. He shook his head, breath hitching, and held on even tighter to Beverly and Eddie. He could feel tears streaking down his cheeks but he couldn’t let go. 

He glanced over briefly as Stan stood up and left when they found out Eddie was already dead, and then looked back at the screen, letting out a sob when he saw himself leave Eddie behind. He pressed his head into Eddie’s shoulder for the rest of the movie, crying into his shoulder. 

This was horrible. This felt terrible. By the end, the man who was playing Stan’s voice echoing on the screen, Richie was practically having a panic attack. He was crying uncontrollably against Eddie’s shoulder, and Eddie was pretty much in his lap, holding onto him so tightly he thought he was going to suffocate. He didn’t care. He couldn’t care. 

The lights came up and Richie cried against Eddie, holding onto him. Eddie pried Richie’s hands off of him and moved so he was crouching in front of Richie, moving his hand to grip Richie’s hand again, even though Richie had moved his hand up to his face. Eddie pulled it down, holding onto it. 

“Rich, talk to me,” Eddie murmured. Richie shook his head, breath hitching. The people in the theatre filtered out as Beverly rubbed Richie’s back and Eddie kept trying to talk to him. Bill was talking to Mike, Richie could hear it, and it sounded way more frantic than he had ever heard him. Eddie let go of Richie’s hand and Richie opened his eyes to see Eddie move toward Bill. “Dude, what the fuck? What the fuck was that?” 

Bill raised both his hands. “What? It’s just a movie, I don’t know why you’re so upset!” 

“Dude,” Eddie pointed at Richie. “You did that, dude! You did that shit. Also, I married my mother?! What the fuck was that? Did I learn nothing when I was a child?” 

“I- I just-” 

“I have a problem!” Stan yelled from the entrance to the theatre. He walked to Bill and crossed his arms over his chest. “You killed me off in the first ten minutes. First ten fucking minutes. Am I really that much of a pussy?” 

“No, Stan, it’s a character, it’s not like-” 

Eddie scoffed and looked back at Stan, shaking his head. “It’s a character, he says. It’s a character based off of you, but it’s not actually you, Stanley, don’t worry. I don’t really think you would bail on your friends if the clown came back.” 

“Oh yeah,” Stan nodded, patting Eddie’s shoulder. “And the fact that you threw out your pills when you were a kid and didn’t continue to use them is really brave of you, man, but let’s completely ignore that and make it so your character is basically an addict. Oh, and remember when you finally left your mom’s house and married Richie? We’re going to blow past that because that wasn’t super important in your life, and just make it so you literally marry your mother.” 

“Okay, guys,” Ben said, putting a hand on Stan’s shoulder. “It’s okay. Like Bill said, it’s just a movie. It’s not how he actually sees you.” 

Eddie shook his head. Richie hiccupped and looked at Bill, sniffling loudly. “I would never leave him,” he whispered, and Eddie looked back at his husband, frowning slightly. “I wouldn’t leave him down there. I would...I would die with him if I couldn’t get him out.” 

Eddie moved over to Richie, smiling softly at him. “I know,” he murmured, kissing Eddie. “I know, baby. We all know that. It’s okay.” 

“It’s not,” Richie said shakily and stood up, walking toward Bill. He had tears slipping down his cheeks, and he grabbed Bill’s shirt. “You fucking think..I would leave my husband...in the sewers where Pennywise lived?” 

“Rich,” Bill said quietly, grabbing Richie’s hand. “Come on, man. It’s a movie.” 

“It’s a shitty movie,” Richie growled out, then shoved Bill back and looked at Eddie. “I want to go home. Now. Please.”  
Eddie nodded and stood up fully, grabbing Richie’s hand and starting to pull him toward the exit. Stan followed quickly, resting his hand on Eddie’s shoulder. They could hear Bill start talking, and then Beverly cut him off, but they just kept walking. All of them got in a cab, ignoring all of the fans still outside the theater. When they got into the cab, Richie buried his face in Eddie’s neck, still crying. 

It was a few hours later, when Richie had finally stopped crying and he and Eddie were lying next to each other in bed, and Richie looked over at Eddie, who had his eyes shut. He swallowed and rolled over to look at Eddie. Eddie blinked blearily at Richie, then moved his hand so it was resting on Richie’s hand. 

“Okay?” Eddie asked, and Richie shook his head. 

“Not really,” Richie murmured, fingers lacing with Eddie’s. “But I need you to know that it’s true. I’d never leave you in there. I wouldn’t be that stupid. I love you, Eddie Spaghetti, and I wouldn’t let you die alone in that sewer.” 

Eddie smiled softly at Richie, nodding. “I know, Rich,” he whispered. “I know that. I love you. With everything in me.” 

Richie smiled softly at Eddie. “Good,” he said, squeezing Eddie’s hand. “Thank you.”


End file.
